1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of an operating device for a vehicle, a touch panel, which is used for an input operation in a navigation device or the like, is known.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-016114 (JP 2013-016114A), it is determined whether a variation amount that is an amount of movement per unit time in a touch location is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value, and when the variation amount is larger than the predetermined value, a touch operation is not accepted. Thus, an erroneous determination due to a plurality of operations performed at the same time is prevented.
The touch panel is used also in a mobile phone such as a smartphone. As an input operation for the touch panel, a tracing operation (a so-called flick operation) is generally known.
However, since the touch panel used in JP 2013-016114A or the mobile terminal, such as the smartphone, has an operating surface formed of a hard material, that is, a material that does not feel soft, the touch panel gives a “cold impression”. Therefore, the touch panel does not provide a pleasant feeling or a comfortable feeling to the user.